Untitled
by chibi-warumono
Summary: AU. Sora loves Riku, but dies and ends up in a darkened fortress with Sephiroth. Sora copes with it, but still loves Riku...will the feelings be doused? Or will Sora have to choose between the two men when it all comes down to the final stroke of breath?


A/N -This is my first fic here...and it's old... o.o I found it while cleaning my room about a month ago...so I decided to put it here and see what people think about it. -shrug- I hope you like. Be nice...this fic is about three years old and I used to LOVE writing in the POV of people...now I hate it...I placed it under M for reasons of much harsher language and violence in later chapters. -nods-

Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this fic but the plot...Sora, Riku, and Sephiroth belong to Square-Enix while Disney Land belongs to...the Disney Land people! Walt Disney, yes.

"Ai shiteru."  
That was the first time I heard him say it.  
"W-what?"  
"I love you, Sora. There's nothing more to it."  
Riku always loved me, I know...but when he said it then; it shocked me.  
I turned red. "A-ai shiteru, Riku."  
He smiled at me. That beautiful smile that always made me blush. I smile back weakly.  
He hugged me. "How long have you known?"  
I hugged him back. "For a while now." My voice was barely a whisper.  
That was the last time I saw him...ever. Riku had found my lifeless body on my bed one night, brought me to the hospital, and proclaimed my death. I'm not dead, no. Where I live...is darkness.

Being alone in the darkness isn't all that bad, 'cept getting nearly raped by Sephiroth each day. When I first saw him, my heart stopped. I do have to admit; he is hot and looks like Riku eons from now. I will never forget the first time we met.  
"Who're you?"  
"The question isn't "Who am I?" the question is, "What am I?"" the deep voice responded softly.  
I shivered at the tone. "What are you?"  
Arms wrapped around my waist. "I am a friend, dear Sora."  
I shiver harder. "How could you be when I don't even know who you are?" my voice was barely a whisper.  
Breathing on my ear. "You remember Disney Land?" he licks my ear.  
I gasp softly. "Seph?"  
A light chuckle. "Good guess, Sora-chan." He licks my ear again, eliciting a moan from me. He chuckles darkly. "Happy to see me, I see." He reaches down to my side, to my pantline.

Edited for yaoi content...moving on

He wasn't my first time, no. Riku was and always will be. Sephiroth was so gentle, I could've sworn it was Riku, but it wasn't. I miss him so much. I was able to see him one time, long ago...

"Seph, please let me see him!" My voice was whiny, tears streaking my face.  
"Fine, I'll let you see him this one time." Sephiroth crossed his arms across his chest.  
I bow and disappear from view. A little while later, I'm in front of Riku's house. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" A soft voice asks from the other side.  
"I'm an old friend of Riku's," I reply. "May I come in?"  
The door unlocks and a woman in her mid-thirties opens the door. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees me. "Sora...when did you come back?" She seems to be out of breath.  
"I'm only a memory." And with that, she faints.  
I slowly walk past her and up the stairs. I knock on Riku's door.  
"Mom?" The voice is questioning.  
"No, Riku," I reply. "I'm someone you have not seen in years."  
Riku opens the door a crack. His eyes widen. "Sora!" He wraps his arms around me, hugging tightly.  
I hug him back. "I can't stay long, Riku-sama." A single tear falls from my face.  
Riku tenses. "How long do you have?" he whispers in my ear softly.  
I sniffle. "I have an hour." I start crying, falling to the floor; dragging Riku with me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Riku wipes my tears away. "Sorry for what?" Riku looks at me with concern.  
"You remember Seph...from Disney Land?" I ask him silently.  
"Yeah," Riku replies.  
I motion for him to come closer. "I did something with him." I whisper softly to him.  
Instantly, I feel a burning pain on my neck. I cry out and clasp a hand over where it hurts.  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku's voice is hinted with worry.  
'_It's time to come home, Sora_.' The voice rings throughout my head. "I...I have to leave!"  
With that, I flee.

It was a hard time for me accepting Sephiroth as my lover. I still loved Riku then. A couple years after, I soon forgot about him, only a select few memories of him left. I miss him so much, my Riku-sama...Sephiroth forbids me to visit the "outer world", outside darkness, to my Riku. Sometimes I wish I could be alive again and be with Riku. Sephiroth forbids everything outside the darkness. I sometimes wonder if he fears the outer world himself, but I'll never know unless he tells me...I brought that subject up one time; I never want to go there again...

"Hey, Seph?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you hate the outer world so much?" I sigh. "Do you fear it or something?"  
He turned to glare at me. "That be none of your concern." He walks straight up to me. "Never bring up that subject again. Got it!"  
"Hai."

That was one of the bad times I had with Seph. There have been others, but I don't want to talk about those right now...he scares me too many times for me to remember any really good times with him. There was this one time he actually took me to Disney Land again...

"We're here, Sora." He takes his hands off my eyes.  
I gasp. "Oh, arigatou, Seph!" I hug him.  
He chuckles deeply. "You are most welcome, koi."  
I shiver at the nickname. "Please don't call me that." I look at him. "At least not for a while...please?"  
He smiles and nods his head in approval. "Ok, what do you want to be called?"  
"Just Sora for now." I nuzzle his mid-section.  
Sephiroth picks up my face so we're eye-to-eye. "Ok...koi."  
I growl softly and link hands with him. "So what are we doing first?"  
"How 'bout we go on some rides and then have lunch." He smiles. "How does that sound..."

I'll never get over that day. That was the best day of my...never mind. It was one of the best days of my life, my first being with Riku. Even after being in darkness with Seph for years at a time, I'll still love Riku. I actually did ask Seph if I could see Riku again, and he denied it; of course that don't mean I sneak out and see him once a month. When I get there, Riku's like, "Oh! Sora! I've missed you! How come you only come here once a month?" It's like that each time I see him. Riku must be the biggest loving dork I know. One conversation proves this...

"Ne, Sora!" Riku hugs me.  
"You sound like a dork when you say that..." I mutter returning the hug.  
Riku pouted. "I do not." He mock sniffles then stops. "Well, maybe I am, but you still love me...right?"  
"Of course I love you, Riku. I will always love you," I reply. My eyes narrowed. "No matter the cost." I hug him tightly.

That proves it...right? Whatever. Anyway, Riku and I have the weirdest conversations when I'm with him the one month at a time. Seph found out one day and forbid me to never see him again. You think I listened? Nope. I now see him twice a month without poor Sephy-poo knowing. Sometimes it's like twice a week in the month or once during the beginning of the month and at the end of the month...it varies. I know he knows and I really don't care for it. This one time he tried erasing my memory of all things Riku related. It worked, but my memory reboot and I remembered everything about Riku and what we did together. I remember all this, because Seph allowed me to. Soon I won't won't remember what I wrote here 'cause Seph brainwashes me once a week. It sucks, yes, but my mind reboots itself to remember these things that Seph cannot erase permanently from my memory. My memories...of Riku.

Owari!

Ending thoughts - Hmm...I may add a few more chapters in the near future...sounds a bit like a cliffie. O.o Weird...


End file.
